


Never Be

by shatiaslove



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Baristas, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Love, One Shot, Romance, Sentimental, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 08:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13543392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatiaslove/pseuds/shatiaslove
Summary: Rebecca ricordava tutti i momenti che li avevano visti insieme, tutte le risate e tutti i baci. Ricordava e attendeva.





	Never Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Becks1725](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becks1725/gifts).



Rebecca ascoltava quella canzone che li aveva legati più di qualunque altra, quella che era la loro canzone, in tutto e per tutto, quella che esprimeva chi fossero e cosa volessero. Fissava con poco entusiasmo le gocce che ricadevano giù per il vetro della finestra, nella speranza che a vincere la gara, che lei stessa aveva ideato, fosse la goccia che fissava da più tempo delle altre. Era così intenta ad osservarla che neanche si rese conto di quando la sua mente cambiò direzione di pensieri, spostandosi a lui. Fu un procedimento naturale, inconscio, giusto. Perché era giusto che pensasse a lui, la persona a cui più teneva su questa terra, la persona che più la amava e che più lei amava. Chiuse gli occhi, d’istinto, lasciandosi andare alla deriva, lasciando che tutti i sentimenti che provava per il ragazzo si espandessero nel suo corpo, creandole un’aura celestiale attorno, immersa in un sogno che, però, si poteva toccare con mano. Le mancava, forse pure troppo. E lo stava attendendo, con calma e pazienza, il respiro leggero e regolare, neanche in grado di spostare una mosca, il viso liscio, nessuna ruga a contornarlo. Lo aspettava con le braccia a circondare le ginocchia, strette al petto, e le mani intrecciate tra loro, un anellino con tanti piccoli brillantini neri posizionato sul dito medio della mano destra, la promessa di non dimenticarlo mai, di tenerlo sempre nel cuore, nonostante tutto. Rebecca, gli occhi ancora chiusi, le ciglia nere a contornarglieli, nascondendole le occhiaie scure a causa del sonno perso nell’attesa, le labbra rosee socchiuse, in movimento, a sussurrare le parole della canzone. Rebecca, per gli amici Becks, il nome cui lettere facevano prima scontrare le labbra e poi rilasciavano un suono netto, finale. Rebecca ricordava tutti i momenti che li avevano visti insieme, tutte le risate e tutti i baci. Ricordava e attendeva.

_I need your love to light up this house_  
_I wanna know what you’re all about_  
_I wanna feel you, feel you, tonight_  
_I wanna tell you that it’s alright._  
 

«Ciao» Rebecca fissò il ragazzo con poco interesse, sistemandosi meglio il grembiule nero in vita, per poi stampare sul suo viso un sorriso cortese e prendere carta e penna, pronta a scrivere l’ordinazione del ragazzo dagli occhi scuri a mandorla e dai capelli scuri e riccioluti.  
«Buongiorno» disse lei con educazione, incrociando lo sguardo del ragazzo, che la guardava con curiosità. «Che cosa desidera?»  
«Un cornetto al cioccolato e un cappuccino. _Oh_ , e il tuo numero» rispose il ragazzo, accennando un sorriso divertito, un luccichio negli occhi che Rebecca mai aveva visto prima, in nessuno.  
«Il tuo ordine arriverà subito. Il numero non so» gli fece l’occhiolino, dandogli del tu con spensieratezza, e andò via, mentre la risata del ragazzo si espandeva per tutto il piccolo bar. Rebecca scosse la testa, trattenendosi dal ridere a sua volta, dirigendosi vero il bancone del bar, lanciando a Jasper, nonché il barista e suo migliore amico, un foglietto con su scritto tutte le ordinazioni che doveva preparare. Si sedette, per un sol secondo, su uno sgabello posto di fronte al bancone, fissando con sguardo pensieroso il suo amico dai capelli scompigliati e gli occhi perennemente cerchiati di nero. Aveva conosciuto Jasper tre anni prima, in un negozio di tatuaggi di cui adesso neanche ricordava più il nome, e subito si era sentita attratta da lui, come se avesse finalmente trovato il suo posto nel mondo. E lo aveva trovato, perché non c’era persona che la capisse quanto lui, che la sostenesse e che le tirasse fuori il meglio di sé.  
«Carino, vero?» Jasper lanciò uno sguardo verso il ragazzo seduto al tavolino poco più in là, che ancora aveva un accenno sul viso del suo sorrisetto scherzoso. Rebecca fece spallucce e sistemò sul vassoio il cappuccino che Jasper le stava porgendo, per poi metterci accanto il cornetto, ancora caldo, al cioccolato. Senza rispondere, si diresse verso il ragazzo con passo spedito, fin troppo abituata a spostarsi nel piccolo bar con un vassoio tra le mani, ormai così brava da evitare cadute catastrofiche e incidenti in grado di farla licenziare. Era uno zigzag continuo, il suo lavoro, avanti e indietro, schivare i tavoli con maestria, i clienti con bravura, gli oggetti con eleganza. Le piaceva, però. Non la soddisfaceva, ma di certo non le dispiaceva. La paga era ottima, il suo superiore quasi sopportabile e Jasper era sempre accanto a lei, eccetto quando i loro turni erano in orari differenti. Poggiò con cura il cappuccino, quasi strabordante dalla tazza, sul tavolino del ragazzo, per poi poggiare di seguito anche il cornetto, il sorriso cortese sempre e comunque stampato sul volto stanco.  
«Niente numero, quindi?» fece lui, poggiando il suo cellulare sul tavolino e incrociando le braccia sul petto, i muscoli delle braccia messi ben in evidenza dalla maglietta stretta color blu scuro.  
«Mi sa che dovrai accontentarti di una buona e calda colazione in una fantastica giornata primaverile» rispose lei, un tocco di ironia nelle sue parole.  
«Vedremo» le parole di lui la lasciarono interdetta, ma non ci diede molto peso, non in quel momento, perlomeno.

_I need you love to guide me back home_  
_When I’m with you, I’m never alone_  
_I need to feel you, feel you, tonight_  
_I need to tell you that it’s alright._

  
  


Calum, così il ragazzo si chiamava, tornò al bar ogni giorno, il sorriso sempre scherzoso, il luccichio negli occhi sempre presente, la richiesta del numero di Rebecca sempre ripetuta, come una litania. Era diventata un’abitudine, per la ragazza, ritrovare quegli occhi scuri e quel corpo modellato da Michelangelo, così come il David, di fronte a sé ogni mattina. Era un’abitudine che però iniziava a piacerle, così, al ventesimo giorno, gli lasciò il suo numero scritto sul retro dello scontrino, mentre Jasper sospirava di sollievo, finalmente felice di essersi tolto il ragazzo di torno. Peccato che Calum continuò ad andare a trovarla ogni mattina, per poi uscire con lei quasi ogni pomeriggio. Era una persona splendida, lui. Sorridente, divertente e dolce. Le diceva sempre tutto ciò che gli passava per la testa, facendola ridere come nessun altro mai, ricordandole quanto la vita fosse bella da vivere, quanto valesse la pena di prendere ogni giornata con un sorriso a trentadue denti e le guance rosse e surriscaldate a causa delle troppe risate. Non se ne rese conto, di starsi innamorando. Ma se ne innamorò.

  
  


_We’ll never be as young as we are now_  
_It’s time to leave this old black and white town_  
_Let’s seize the day_  
_Let’s run away_  
_Don’t let the colours fade to grey_  
_We’ll never be as young as we are now_  
_As young as we are now._

  
  


«Andiamo via» le sussurrò una volta Calum, all’orecchio, facendole sentire dei brividi scorrerle per tutto il corpo, come se fosse stata sottoposta ad una forte scarica elettrica.  
«Cosa?» chiese confusa, aggrottando la fronte e portando un braccio dietro la schiena di Calum, in un quasi abbraccio che comunque la riscaldava più di un caminetto acceso in un giorno invernale.  
«Andiamo via da qui. Scappiamo. Siamo giovani e abbiamo un’intera vita davanti.»  
Non se lo fece ripetere due volte.  
I due partirono, Rebecca lasciò il lavoro e salutò quel bar che l’aveva vista praticamente ogni giorno da un anno a questa parte. Salutò anche Jasper, entrambi con le lacrime agli occhi scuri e le mani tremanti. Si sarebbero rivisti, lo sapevano entrambi.  
I due partirono, lasciandosi alle spalle il mondo intero. Si baciarono, si abbracciarono, si amarono, ogni giorno, sempre tra coperte differenti, sempre sotto cieli differenti, con più o meno stelle sulle loro teste, con più o meno pensieri per la testa. Si amarono come solo due giovani sono in grado di fare, con corpo e mente, lasciando fuori tutto, eccetto loro. Si amarono sussurrandosi parole dolci durante la notte e regalandosi sorrisi sinceri durante il giorno. Si amarono d’estate e d’inverno. Perché per loro non esistevano le stagioni di mezzo, o le cose di mezzo. O tutto o niente. Erano fatti così. Allora si davano tutto.

  
  


_I see myself here in your eyes_  
_Stay awake ‘till the sunrise_  
_I want to hold you, hold you, all night_  
_I want to tell you that you’re all mine._

  
  


«Ti amo» Calum le lasciò un soffice bacio sulla fronte e le diede una leggera carezza sulla guancia, per poi portare i suoi occhi scuri in quelli scuri, ma meno scuri dei suoi, di Rebecca, che, coi suoi capelli rosso fuoco e i suoi modi di fare, lo aveva fatto innamorare.  
«Ti amo anche io, Calum» s’erano baciati, labbra carnose contro labbra carnose, respiri irregolari e gemiti sommessi. Un amore indescrivibile a parole. S’erano fissati, rivedendosi l’uno negli occhi dell’altra, rendendosi conto che, in fondo, erano uguali. S’erano parlati, per tutta la notte, narrandosi storie della loro infanzia, con enfasi e nostalgia. S’erano stretti, così forte da non respirare, così forte da fondersi.  
 

_I feel our hands intertwined_  
_Hear our hearts beating in time_  
_I need to hold you, hold you, all night_  
_I need to tell you that you’re all mine._

  
  


«Tornerai?» chiese Rebecca a Calum, sulla soglia di quella che era ufficialmente divenuta la loro casa, il loro posto, il loro rifugio d’amore. S’erano cercati, in lungo e in largo, insieme, e s’erano trovati, in una casetta vicino Copenaghen, con il giardinetto curato e i mattoncini rossi.  
«Sempre.»  
Andò via, ma sarebbe tornato.  
Rebecca lo attese, a lungo, gli auricolari sempre alle orecchie, la loro canzone a rimbombarle nel cuore, che andava a ritmo con essa. Si stringeva a se stessa, in attesa che fosse lui a stringerla a sé.  
Tornò, qualche settimana dopo, con un mazzo di fiori, di papaveri rossi, per la precisione, fatto con le sue stesse mani, e un cucciolo di bulldog francese al guinzaglio.  
Si abbracciarono, si sorrisero, si baciarono e si promisero che non sarebbero mai più stati lontani l’uno dall’altra, perché non era da loro, perché era come spezzarsi in due, distruggersi e non riuscire a ricrearsi. O tutto o niente. E loro, allora, si davano tutto.

  
  


_We’ll never be as young as we are now_  
_As young as we are now._

 

 

Canzone: _Never Be_ \- _5 Seconds Of Summer_


End file.
